


To my Audience

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Just a message to you who follow me. :)





	

I've been very grateful to this forum. It has served as a wonderful outlet, especially as of late. Given the surge in my following this past month, I wanted to extend a thank you to all of you who leave feedback for me. Your attention to my work means a lot more than you'll ever know. 

On that note, if you ever have an idea for a piece, or want to message me privately for a collaborative piece, feel free to do so! Leevoquer@gmail.com is the best place to reach me other than this site. 

All my love.


End file.
